The Rules that Stand
by KFlova
Summary: Bart Allen has a huge crush on Wally West since the day he arrived. After making his feelings clear Wally decides to give Bart rules that he follow because he has no intention on being with him. One by one Bart gets rid of each rule to get to Wally's heart. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know you're probably looking at this thinking 'a Bart and Wally fanfic is she serious?' Yes, I know how crazy that sounds but I've always wondered how the speedsters' relationship would work out so I decided to write one! Please give them a chance and I hope you guys will like it. Warning this is a slash.

* * *

The Rules that Stand

Bart-

1. We're family, that's pretty much incest

2. You're fifteen and I'm eighteen, I'm too old for you

3. I will never love you back, so just give up

From: Wally West

I read the paper in my hand totally feeling the mode when Wally gave me this after my second or third time trying to make an advance at him. I like Wally. So what? I see nothing wrong with that but clearly he does. I walk into his room ready to charm him for probably the fourth time this week after all my motto is 'Never Give Up' and I find him at his desk typing away probably at something for school.

"Hey Wally" I tell him entering his room and walking behind him.

"Bart" He mutters keeping his eyes on the screen.

"I got your letter" I tell him.

"Good, now leave." He tells me harshly but I ignore that harsh tone.

"First you have to listen to my side of the story." I tell him.

"Your side?" He asks.

"Yes, first off we're not even related because the only thing that connects us together as family is Grandma Iris and last time I checked she was adopted into your family meaning we're not even blood related so no incest there. Two there isn't much of an age gap between us. Three years? That's nothing compared to what most people are doing in the world and-."

"I think your forgetting the fact that you're actually three." Wally tells me.

"Uh being on this planet for three years and actually being three are two different things. Plus if that really does bother you age is only a number." I smile and Wally scoffs at me "and three you don't need to love me, well just yet because I'll make you slowly fall in love with me."

"Ya good luck with that one. Plus since Iris is my aunt we are still related."

"No, way we can't count that in she's your adopted aunt. Adopted!" I tell him.

"Fine that aside I just don't like you." He says heartlessly right after he does my heart drops.

"You don't like me? Not even a little?"

"Nope I mean why should I?"

"Because we're f-."

"Family? A second ago you said we weren't and now you're playing that card on me. Decide Bart. Are we family or not? It's your call." He pressures me. I think about it for a second if we're family he'll like me but he won't love me. I smile at him but he doesn't see it since his eyes are glued to the computer screen.

"We're not. All family ties, broken." I tell him.

"Okay you proved your point now leave."

"Wait you didn't say if you would date me or not" I tell him. His eyes finally move from the screen and look at me. Wow look at those green circles staring over at me they're absolutely beautiful, perfection is what they should be called. Sure I have green eyes too and their deadly good looking but not as good looking as Wally's. Not as bright as Wally's. His stare turns into a glare as he looks at me and I look back.

"I just said I don't like you." He tells me and I finally stop staring into his eyes.

"But come on Wally. Who could dislike me?" I ask him.

"Uh me." Wally says and he turns back to the screen picking up sheets of paper and looking at them.

"What are you doing?" I ask him trying to keep him to focus on me and only me. But it's really hard at the moment.

"Homework I need a thirty page essay by tomorrow." He tells me

"And how many do you have now?"

"None. And it's going to stay that way if you don't leave any time soon."

"Dude I could so help you with your essay I'm really g-."

"No, I don't want your help or you anywhere near me."

"Uh fine I'll leave I'll leave." I tell him going towards the door.

"Thank you." I can hear him mutter

"Wait! I should at least get a good bye kiss." I tell him.

"Sure Bart, come here." He says and my heart starts to pound. I know I suggested it but I didn't know he was going to accept, at least not so easily or today. I walk over to him slowly as my whole body shakes it's been waiting for this moment to happen for a while now and here I am about to get a kiss from my major crush. I get over to him and bend to his chair level and he moves his face closer to mine. My eyes close tightly as I feel his warm breath on me and POP! Wally just slapped me in the face. I turn my head back to face him rubbing my burning red cheek as I stare at him.

"Were you not listening to me a second ago? I. Don't. Like. You. Get it through your thick, little kid head." He tells me.

"Ya, but I like you." I tell him.

"Grr you're just like Dick." He says under his breath.

"Come on Wally we're both speedsters! Who can understand you more than your fellow runner?"

"My hand and I'm going to slap you again if you're not gone in three seconds." He warns me and I kiss his forehead and run out the door. I mope around the mountain trying to figure out why Wally doesn't even like me. I mean he's the type of guy who likes everyone with his friendly aura and bubbly personality but with me he's a completely different person. I find myself back in his room sitting on his bed as I watch him type away he doesn't realize my presence and its calm right now. I really like spending time with Wally even when we're not talking or even looking at each other just being alone with him puts me at peace.

"One page down twenty-nine to go. Oh break time." I can hear Wally say as he gets up from the chair. For a split second he stops in his tracks and looks at me and I look right back at him he shrugs and leaves the room. I follow him out into the kitchen and he already has a sandwich in hand and he gives it to me.

"Thanks!" I tell him cheerfully I really wasn't expecting that.

"Are you serious?" Wally asks moving around the kitchen to make himself the ultimate sandwich.

"About what?" I ask him.

"Liking me."

"Of course I'm serious! I like you so much that my heart beats as fast as I can run and sometimes I can't even breathe straight when I'm around you, like right now." I tell him realizing my breathing was a bit off.

"Can't you like someone else? There are so many kids your age here." He says and he looks around the kitchen trying to remember their names.

"If I wanted anybody else I'd be after them but I want you Wally West." I tell him.

"Oh like Beast Boy! He can even turn into a cheetah for you and you two can race all day."

"Too green and no he's still too slow for me. And I don't want him, Wally."

"Tim he's so adorable and tall you two c-."

"Stop it Wally." I tell him and he looks down at me witnessing my cool sad look for himself. We stare at each other like this for a while and I think he's done playing match maker after seeing my pain.

"Even Conner's perfect! He's technically five while you're three. Man that would put the icing on the cake." He says shaking his head as he smiles. I push Wally back into the counter and lean on him lightly.

"Wally all those other boys don't matter to me. I don't care how much more reasonable it is to date one of them I really, really do like you. I think I even l-."

"Hey! Let's not get a little too far over our heads here. I've got a paper to finish." He says trying to push me off of him but I hold on tightly to his wrists.

"No Wally, you have to understand how much I care about you. And accept me for me. You can't keep hiding because I definitely will keep bothering you about this a-." And he head butts me right in the forehead. I stumble backwards and he races to his room by the time I get there the door's already locked and I have no way of getting in. I guess I'll just end this for the day.

* * *

What do you guys think so far? Do you like it? Please review!


	2. Strategy

Chapter 2 Strategy

I've realized just going to Wally and telling him my feelings isn't going to work out. I need a plan something that will make him like me back. I run around the cave looking for none other than Nightwing himself. I finally find him as he works on his holographic screen.

"Hey Nightwing." I tell him as I walk up to him.

"Impulse, something up?" He asks giving me his undivided attention.

"Uh ya, I need your help with this problem. It's a Wally problem." I tell him.

"Hmm everyone seems to be having one of those these days." Nightwing mutters to himself as he rubs his chin.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Well lately Wally's been distant . . . not towards me but on missions and everyone else. I know he's just started college and it's a busy life but I feel he might be leaving the team soon."

"Ah if he leave the team then-."

"You're the only speedster we have left. And I'm not really sure what you're like to work with."

"Oh no worries I'm just like Wally only faster and younger believe me." I tell him.

"You needed my help?" Nightwing asks.

"Oh right! You see I need to know Wally's weaknesses." I tell him. Nightwing raises an eyebrow at me.

"And why exactly would you need to know that?" He asks.

"Ah! Because I have the hugest crush in this planet on the guy. But he's making it hard to get to him." I tell him and he only laughs.

"Sounds like Wally." He smirks

"Uh sure. And since you are the guy who's known him for years I thought you could help me out. You know tell me his likes, dislikes, and weaknesses, even tips. Anything that will get him to like me or at least love me."

"How is getting him to love you the least you can gain from this?" Dick asks.

"Dick, you're missing the point."

"Hey stop saying my name! I hope you know I had to get Batman to erase Garfield's memory because of you and he keeps complaining about not being awake when you got here."

"That's crash." I tell him with a shrug. "I'll stop saying your name if you help me out." I tell him.

"I guess this could be fun" Nightwing says rubbing his chin.

"Ya, it is helping someone out by manipulating your best friend . . . it's such a Dick Grayson thing to do."

It's seven in the morning when I start to make breakfast for Wally. Since he has afternoon classes he wouldn't be waking up any time soon. I decide to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon and in large amounts since he loves tons of food.

"_There's nothing Wally loves to wake up more to than is a large breakfast in bed." Nightwing had told me earlier. _ I place the plates on a tray with legs and go into Wally's now unlocked room. I'm about to put the tray over Wally's legs when I remember another thing Nightwing told me.

"_Just something you should know Wally moves around a lot in his sleep so I wouldn't put anything on him or next to without expecting it to break."_ And as if it was planned Wally rolls over. I sit down in the chair next to his bed and watch him sleep.

"_I guess this counts as a weakness, but Wally likes to sleep in just his boxers and he really gets nervous when people see him in his boxers. It's kind of embarrassing." _ Nightwing told me. I knew he was the right guy to ask but it's kind of weird that he knows so much about Wally, that he knows all of his sleeping habits. That should be something only I get to know. Wally wiggles around in his bed and then his left eye finally opens. Now is my chance.

"Morning sunshine!" I tell him placing the tray over his legs.

"Bart?" He asks still sleepy as he rubs his eyes and sits up.

"The one and only and look I brought you breakfast in bed! Your favorite." I smile brightly at him.

"Uh I'm not eating this." He says trying to push the tray away.

"What? Why not? Do you know how hard it is to form lightning bolts out of syrup? It's very hard and I did it for you." I tell him pointing at my masterpiece on top of the pancakes.

"Fine, but if you put some love potion in this I'll hate you forever." He mutters.

"Love potion! Why didn't I think of that?" I ask jokingly but Wally takes it seriously and glares at me I grab the sides of his cheeks and smile at him.

"You know your glaring only makes you cuter." I tell him that only makes him angry and he roughly brings his head back. He moves his body backwards so his back is braced against the bed frame and he shifts the tray onto his lap. I watch him as he eats everything on the plate in seconds.

"So?" I ask him

"So?" He mimics me.

"Did you like it?" I ask him eagerly.

"Uh it could have been better." He sighs.

"And?"

"And What?"

"Does this mean you like me now?" I ask him.

"Huh?" He asks.

"I mean we know who the wife would be in this relationship and isn't that a good thing to know before we get started. Unless you want to be the wife. I'm totally fine with either position but we will have to have a debate on this." I tell him.

"You're ridiculous." He tells me shaking his head

"I'm a kid"

"The operative word 'kid'." He notes.

"Come on Wally stop treating me like a kid already!" I beg him.

"No can do, kid." He says he gets up with the tray in his hand ready to leave the room.

"Nice underwear. I didn't know you were into Pokémon." I tell him with a wide smile on my face. The tray immediately falls to the ground and the plates and glass break when it hits the wood tiled floor.

"I'll clean it up." I tell Wally as I watch him hide under his bed sheets completely embarrassed by my new discovery. I come back into the room and do the ten second clean up. Except its way better than what that chick from "The Big Comfy Couch" does. Come on putting everything into your couch? Now that's childish.

"Did you finish your assignment?" I ask Wally looking for his head underneath the sheets.

"Nope." He says and his head pops out from the end I was aiming for.

"Are you going to finish it now?" I ask him.

"Nope." He sighs shifting his sheet around himself to make it more comfortable.

"Do you want me to do it?" I ask him his eyes narrow as they move to look at me.

"Why would I want a kid to do my assignment?" He asks.

"Because you've been working hard lately and you need a genius like me to finish for you." I tell him I start to massage his back since he's lying down on his stomach. A small moan escapes his lips and I smile even wider at the sound of that.

"_Wally's a huge sucker for back massages whether it's good or bad."_ Nightwing's voice goes through my head.

"Hey Wally?" I call to him.

"Hmm?" He hums and I start to rub his back faster.

"Does this feel good?" I ask him and my hands start to vibrate along his back.

"Bart?" He calls to me.

"Yes, Wally?" I answer him right away.

"Get out." He sighs.

"Oh come on Wally! Can't you see I'm trying here?" I urge him.

"Can't you see that you're in my bed and all I have on are boxers?"

"I see nothing wrong with that." I tell him.

"Well I do." And with that he pushes me off the bed. "Go now"

"But-."

"Now" He tells me and I decide I should leave but luckily I took his assignment with me! Plan to help Wally with his homework shall begin. I analyze what he has so far and man are there a lot of big words on this paper. Is he writing a dictionary? And then I find the instruction sheet. Perfect. I follow as instructed and type away.

"Hey Bart, you look busy." Tim says standing in the doorway.

"Ya I have to help my lover with his homework." I tell him.

"Your lover? Who that poster you have of Kid Flash in your room?" Tim asks.

"Ha-ha very funny. But Wally is so my lover. And he's always all over me that it hurts but you know me I love the attention." I tell him.

"Ah right . . . and I'm going out with the moon." Tim mocks me.

"Hey! I can so get Wally to be mine!" I tell him.

"Not saying that you can't I'm just saying you don't since I heard him yell at you earlier." Tim says bouncing back and forth on his toes and heels.

"Oh uh that's just a lover's quarrel." I tell him "every couple fights it helps build the relationship." I tell him and hit print on the document.

"Okay so how much longer are you going to lie to me?" Tim asks me.

"Whatever do you mean Tim?" I ask him acting clueless.

"Nightwing told me that he was 'helping' you get Wally. And no way did that work out so quickly plus I remember having dinner with Wally at my house and he said he doesn't like you." Tim tells me.

"And when was that exactly?"

"Day before yesterday." He smirks at me.

"Tim, Tim, Tim I have no time for your childish accusations. You are just hearing things." I tell him picking up the papers and leaving the room.

"Childish? I'm older than you!" He calls after me. I go back into Wally's room and he's not there. I hear something turn off most likely the shower and Wally comes out with his body drenched from head to toe and a towel around his waist.

"You're like a ghost that's trying to haunt me." Wally says after looking at me I stare at him mesmerized by his amazing body. Not like I didn't already know it was amazing but seeing it up close like this just had me hooked. He takes his clothes from his closet and goes back into the bathroom. Moments later he's in a pair of black jeans and a deep blue long sleeve button down shirt.

"Going somewhere?" I ask him.

"Ya, it's somewhere I call school." He tells me.

"Dressed like-." I pause for a second to swallow all the drool that's trying to escape "like that?" I ask him. Wally looks amazing in that outfit it goes with his body so well and makes him look really good.

"I have a presentation today on that paper."

"You mean the one you didn't finish?" I ask

"Yep! I decided why write it when I can just wing it. I'm good at it anyway since my brain works so fast." He tells me.

"Oh but you know just in case you have this." I tell him and hand him the stack of papers at first he only looks at what's in my hands and then grabs hold of it. I watch as drops of water fall from his still wet hair and on the paper.

"I thought I told you not to do this." He tells me.

"Ya, but you had an unfinished assignment and I really wanted to help you." I tell him looking up at him giving him an innocent look but he doesn't see it as he stares at the papers speed reading them.

"Hmm they're valid. If I get tired of being a smart ass I'll go back to these." He says waving the papers and he puts them into his backpack.

"Really?" I ask him excited.

"Uh ya, only if I get tired though." He says.

"Well since you're being nice to me today. Can I dry your hair?" I ask him hoping he'd say yes.

"No" He says and picks up a towel drying it himself.

"Please, please, please Wally! You have to let me do this." I plead

"Why?" He asks

"Because I love you."

"I'm going to school now." He says stomping out the door and I trail right after him.

"No good-bye kiss?" I ask

"No"

"What about a good-bye hug?" I ask him again. He stops at the door of the mountain and looks at me.

"Thanks Bart." He says and leaves the mountain. My face turns red because Wally just thanked me for something and I feel like I'm floating around.

"He is so love struck." Tim says from behind me I turn around and Dick's right next to him.

"Anyway Bart how did it go?" Dick asks me.

"Like a dream" I tell him hopping around the living room.

"Didn't look like one to us." Tim smirks and I glare at him and he glares back.

"Let's not start a fight you guys. Moving on Bart I guess you'll need more tips right?"

"Yes please!" I tell him getting on my knees and grabbing onto Dick's pants. Tim shakes his head at me.

"Why would you need tips if you're already going out?" Tim asks not buying my act.

"To keep him happy." I lie.

"Wait, you guys are going out already?" Dick asks a little too alarmed.

"Ha don't listen to Tim." I tell Dick pushing Tim out of the room. "Tips give me tips."

I spot Wally easily since he's the hottest person in this large crowd of college students I can't tell if he's seen me yet as he laughs amongst his friends. Then he makes a face okay he saw me. I wave my arm wildly at him to make sure his friends see and he has no choice but to come towards me. When he does his friends look at me curiously.

"Who's this Wally?" One of the girls asks and I want to give her a glare that reads 'back off he's mine' but I don't know exactly how that looks yet. I need to research glares tonight.

"Oh this is my c-."

"Wally" I urge him reminding him about the no longer family thing.

"My friend, Bart." Wally sighs.

"Aw he's so cute." Another girl says looking at me. Man do I wish I knew those glares right now. I grab Wally's hand and intertwine our fingers together Wally tries to take his hand back but my grip on him gets tighter.

"Anyway I need to take my boyfriend to dinner now" I tell the girls and they all look at us wide eyed as I take Wally away from them.

"Bart, what the hell are you doing right now?" Wally hisses at me.

"_Wally likes it when you show ownership. And if you're filled with confidence." _ Nightwing told me. I'm beginning to wonder if that's true because Wally seems to be hating it right now. I take Wally to the closest restaurant and it happened to be a pizza place Wally and I love pizza. I bring Wally in still holding hands and wait to be seated.

"Have you been here before?" I ask Wally looking up at him. His face is red with anger and he continues to pull on his arm. I take hold of his other hand and stare at him.

"Wally, calm down." I beg him I get on my toes and try to kiss him but he backs away causing my head to bang against his hard strong abs filled chest.

"Would you two please follow me?" The waitress asks and we do. She brings us to a regular wooden square table that seems to fit the place very well.

"Italian style I like it." I say looking around the place. The girl smiles and looks at Wally as she hands us our menus.

"I'll be right back to get your order." Wally looks at the girl and she stops for a second. "On second thought what drinks would you like?" She asks

"Oh can we have the root beer float and we'll like to share it please." I tell her. Wally only glares at me.

"We're not sharing just give us two please." Wally tells her and she walks away.

"Gosh Wally you seriously need to stop being so anti-Bart." I tell him He only looks outside the glass stained window.

"Here you guys go. Now what kind of pizza would you like?" She asks. That was pretty fast.

"Uh meat lovers we want the whole pan please." I tell her she nods and before leaving again she looks at Wally.

"Come on Wally, you still can't really hate me. And since you thanked me that means you like me." I grin at him.

"What do you like about me?" He asks placing his head on his hand. I look at him puzzled for a while since the question seems a bit out of place. Then he flashes those green eyes at me and I know he's serious. I guess somebody's low on confidence right now. No worries because Bart Allen is here to save the day.

"Well you're funny, impulsive and I really like impulsive people they're so crash! You're also hot, good looking, sexy, nice body,-."

"So I'm just funny, impulsive, and good looking?" He asks.

"Gosh Wally after all I just told you all you got were three things? What happened to everything else I said? You're a speedster you should be able to keep up with my every word." I tell him.

"That's pretty much all you did say."

"Oh well I'll add to that you're really smart which is a plus for me and you're handsome. And I'm handsome we'd make the perfect couple!" I tell him and he only glares at me

"Wally, I've already told you your glares are cute not scary. It's like you're seducing me on purpose now." I smile at him. He only shakes his head at my reply.

"I wonder if Dick still likes me." He mutters and I almost fell out of my chair.

"What? Dick Grayson likes you?" I ask him.

"_Liked_. Dick liked me." Wally says.

"Ah! Now Dick is my rival."

"Dick is so not your rival." Wally tells me.

"Why do you say that? Because I'm not at his level? Look Wally when it comes to you I'm at the highest level." I tell him despite the fact that Dick knows everything about Wally he even knows how the guy sleeps!

"No, Dick doesn't play around with little kids. Like me." Wally says and the pizza comes. "Can I have the bill now?" Wally asks her she nods sweetly at him.

"Hey Wally I'm paying for this." I tell him.

"Why?"

"Because this is our date and I invited you to it." I tell him.

"Well I'm being nice today and I'll pay, okay? Plus I owe you."

"You owe me?"

"Ya, for breakfast and it turns out I did need those papers because the teacher wanted me to go on for the whole class period." Wally says shaking his head.

"Oh I'm glad to be of some help." I tell him with a smile. I look down at the pizza between us. "Wally?"

"What?" He asks taking his mouth off of the straw.

"Wanna race?" I ask him.

"You are so on." And we go down on the pizza Wally won by two slices but I was happy to see him so happy and actually comfortable around me. We head back to the cave and instead of going with Wally to his room I depart from him and look for Nightwing.

"Hey Bart. How was the date?" He asks.

"Don't 'hey Bart' me Grayson. You like Wally don't you?" I confront him. His face turns red and I watch as his body goes tense.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"You know too much info about Wally and not only that but he told me that you did."

"He did!" Nightwing asks. I nod my head and he lets out a deep sigh.

"Ya, I like Wally. So what?" He asks.

"So are you up for a challenge?"

"What challenge?"

"First one to get Wally to kiss them on the lips using complete tongue within a week, and Wally has to kiss you it doesn't count if you kissed him first, wins."

"The grand prize?"

"Well that's obviously what we're fighting for." I grin at him and Nightwing smirks at me.

"You're on." He tells me shaking my hand. "just prepare to lose." Nightwing says.

"Oh Nightwing this is one game you're sure to lose." I shake my head at him.

* * *

Wow! I'm really happy so many of you guys are interested in this story! I've never gotten that many reviews for one chapter before. Keep up the reviews and thank you all for reading!


	3. Challenge Accepted

Chapter 3 Challenge Accepted

Lying down on Wally's bed I begin to realize how stupid it was for me to start this challenge with Nightwing. Not only is he Wally's age but he has years of friendship ahead of me not to mention the fact that he was helping me get closer to Wally. Now I'm on my own against the master himself.

Okay the challenge officially starts tomorrow so if I were to get Wally to kiss me tonight it would be of no help to winning Wally but it would help my heart to stop killing me with the pain of rejection. Anyway to prove that Wally has kissed you, you must take a picture while the kiss is going on and Wally has to later admit that yes he has kissed you first. I don't know if Wally would admit to it but its part of the challenge Dick added that in the whole getting proof stuff. I guess he really wants to win too. Wally's typing against the keyboard stops and his chair is turned around to face me.

"Why are you in here?" He asks me.

"Being with you keeps me calm." I tell him 'if only I can say the same' my heart tells me.

"Huh, well I'm going to bed soon so get ready to leave." He tells me I nod my head.

"Do you want another back massage?" I ask him. Wally's face turns bright pink.

"Uh no thanks. On second thought leave now I want to sleep." He says. I get off of his bed and he climbs into it.

"Good night Wally." I tell him with a sheepish smile he waves me off and I leave the room. That morning I'm trying hard to think of things I can do with Wally to get him to kiss me but nothing comes to mind and I bet Nightwing has a hundred and one ways to get the job done. I walk into the kitchen to find the enemy already with Wally he really is an early bird. He's laughing hard at whatever has been said and Wally's the same during the uncontrollable laughs Nightwing is lightly touching Wally multiple times.

"What's so funny?" I ask entering the room.

"Oh Bart! Good morning." Nightwing says after calming down. He's clearly giving me an evil smirk but Wally doesn't see it.

"Oh Wally, do you want to go for a run today? I'm in the mood for going to China and back." I tell him. Wally and Nightwing exchange glances and then look at me.

"Sorry Bart but I promised Nightwing I'll have Bro time with him today. It's been a long time." Wally tells me. Yes, because everyone wants to have bro time on a Saturday.

"Then can we run tomorrow?" I ask.

"Ya, but I don't know about China maybe Korea that place is fun." He says and I nod my head.

"Actually can we spend the whole day together tomorrow?" I ask him. He gives me a questionable look.

"Sure Bart?" He answers and Nightwing's mask looks huge over his eyes.

"You can't Wally!" He yells.

"Why not?" Wally and I both ask.

"You see my cat Mindy just died." He sighs.

"Dude I didn't know you had a cat!" Wally yells.

"I did. I wanted to keep her safe so she was always in her bedroom-."

"Your cat had its own bedroom . . . no wonder it died." I interrupt or at least I try to.

"And tomorrow we're having her funeral. Please be there for me Wally I don't think I'll be strong enough without you." He says and he's actually crying! Water trials from behind his mask and I can't believe this is happening. I didn't know Nightwing was an actor!

"Sorry Bart looks like I'll have to give tomorrow a rain check." Wally says. And of course Wally would agree Nightwing knew he would.

"Are you kidding? My dog just died will you come to his funeral too?" I ask him.

"You don't have a dog." Wally tells me.

"Oh! I don't have a dog but he has a cat with its own bedroom!" I yell and walk out of the room straight to Wally's bedroom. I think I ended up taking three naps in Wally's bed because when I woke up it was dark outside and Wally was back from his day with Nightwing. Nightwing sure had the upper hand in this challenge but luckily it seems Wally didn't kiss him.

"Oh good you're up." Wally says smiling at me. Huh? Is Wally smiling at me? I ask myself "Move over." He says and I wiggle to one side of the bed and Wally lies down next to me. He gets on his side so he's looking at me and I feel tremendously nervous and my heart will fail on me any minute now.

"Bart" He says and he grabs on to my hand. Somebody pinch me I have to dreaming right now! I look into his eyes and it's all I can see in this now dark room.

"Yes Wally" I swallow hard wondering what's coming up next.

"I found you a girlfriend! She's so cute and tiny you two w-." He starts and after I hear the word 'girlfriend' I get angry.

"Wally no! I've said this one hundred times before and I'll say it a hundred times again. I want you, you Wally no one else no other girl, boy, creature, shape, or form. I want Wally West and no one else." I tell him. He only looks at me and then flops down on his back releasing my hand.

"You're really mad at me huh?" Wally asks.

"Wally I can never be mad at you." I tell him.

"I must be the biggest jerk around. Always rejecting people's feelings not caring about them and only myself-."

"Wally you're the best person ever." I tell him I roll on top of him and place a kiss on his lips he looks up at me wide eyed and I give him another kiss.

"Bart." He says with a smile when I pick my lips up off of his.

"Yes, Wally?" I smile back at him my heart thumping heavily and this might be the moment I've been waiting for when Wally actually likes me back or kisses me.

"Get out." He yells and I'm out in seconds. I guess I was shooting too far back there. Inside my room Tim decided to use it as some gymnastics area because he's just flipping around.

"You're not a flexible as Nightwing used to be." I smirk at him.

"I hope you know you're going to lose." Tim warns me.

"Uh excuse me?" I ask him.

"You're going up against Nightwing for crying out loud. He's over five years ahead of you in knowing Wally. And in case you forgot he was helping you get Wally and now you just challenge him?"

"Look Tim I already know all of the basic facts. Plus I like this challenge it makes me want Wally more. I just need a push to speed up this process and the only way how is to start this game." I tell him.

"Well you picked the wrong person to compete with you were better off going against somebody like me."

"You like Wally?" I ask him. Man all these rivals it's so retro.

"No! I'm saying you're better off going against somebody that doesn't know Wally the way Nightwing does. And let's not forget to mention he already gets two whole days with Wally while you're left with the remainders."

"Hey there are seven days in a week he's not even putting a dent into it with his two days."

"Two days that you don't have. What if he's able to 'woo' Wally tomorrow?" He says and I look at him stunned I never really thought of that. Just looking at how he had Wally dying of laughter this morning should have told me to up my game.

"Thanks Tim, but why are you helping me?" I ask him.

"I'm not I'm just listing the facts to you because you're too fast to stop and analyze the situation yourself. Wally doesn't need someone similar to him he needs someone different." Tim says

"Ya, and different is the mighty Nightwing. He knows a little too much about Wally if you ask me. I take that back he knows way too much about Wally."

"He's part of the bat family what did you expect?" Tim asks and he does a flip right out of the door. I sulk into me bed looking at the ceiling I need to find a way to get Wally to spend a whole day with me. But all I'm left with after tomorrow are weekdays and weekday's equal school days. And that's what I have to work with school days! I spend all night thinking about it when I hear a knock on the door. I get up and open it to find Wally standing outside dressed in his Kid Flash outfit.

"Still up for a run?" He asks with a small smile on his face.

"Of course I am!" I yell I dash into my closet and quickly put on my Impulse outfit. I smirk at Wally and we're off. We make it to France pretty easily I really thought running on water would be hard but it went well when Wally suddenly picks up the pace. A race? I shift my goggles and start to run faster going ahead of Wally. Wally then starts to move ahead of me and I move ahead of him and it keeps going like that until I put all my speed into it and I'm beating him by a mile now. I stop in my tracks realizing how far apart we are and BAM! Wally runs right into me and we crash to the floor.

"Why did you stop? Does this look like Korea to you?" He asks pushing his arms up and looking down at me.

"I thought I was too far ahead so I decided to wait for you." I tell him looking into his eyes behind those really cool goggles.

"Bart you're so cute." Wally says still not getting off of me. I push my head up bringing it closer to Wally.

"And you're such an idiot." He mutters pushing my head back down and getting off of me.

"But you called me cute." I tell him.

"In an 'aw look at that little kid' way."

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"How am I supposed to treat you?" He asks.

"Like someone your age."

"But you're not my age."

"Ya, and you're superhero name isn't **Kid** Flash." I tell him putting an emphasis to kid.

"Okay fine. You're no longer my family member or a kid. Happy?" He tells me kicking his leg. I smile up at him I just crossed two things off that rule list he gave me. Are those even rules I don't think so.

"This is so crash!" I tell him excited.

"And there you go again with your interesting vocabulary it reminds me of someone."

"Who?" I ask him.

"Dick." He tells me and I frown. Dick had an interesting vocabulary? Well it's not as crash as mine. But then again I didn't even make it up its all future talk.

"Come on we need to go to Korea and back in an hour." Wally tells me.

"Why? Nightwing's fake funeral happening soon?"

"Ya and it's not fake." He tells me.

"Sure it isn't." I tell him and start to run Wally catches up with me and we run to Korean and back.

"You have to love those Koreans" Wally says resting in the couch.

"Their music is pretty cool. I just wish I knew what they were saying." I tell him.

"The girls there are incredibly good looking." Wally says. My face heats up from jealously.

"They're not as good looking as me right?" I ask him Wally only looks at me "Of course not because I am the greatest beauty out there. Right after you babe." I smile at him and he glares at me.

"Hey Wally. Are you ready?" Nightwing asks coming in the doorway he's in a black suit dressed like he really was going to a funeral.

"Oh give me a few minutes." Wally says and races out of the room.

"So Nightwing how exactly do you plan to have a cat's funeral without a cat?"I ask him walking over to him.

"Well it wasn't easy. But almost as if fate would have it my neighbor's cat died and she gave it to me." Nightwing says shifting his tie. "Oh and Bart just so you know I'm going to win today." He smirks at me. I try to look composed and unharmed by what he just said.

"And what makes you believe that?" I ask him.

"Well after the funeral, I'm taking Wally to his favorite restaurant, go dancing, and have a romantic evening at the park. And just so you know Wally's a sucker for romantic scenes under the moon."Nightwing tells me. We should have went for a run at night! I tell myself.

"Do you have your camera?" I ask him.

"In my front pants pocket." He smirks.

"Well then good luck." I tell him

"Wait you're not worried about our date?"

"Nope, Wally's already starting to like me so I don't have a care in the world right now." I bluff. Wally like me? Not even close.

"Oh really?" Nightwing asks.

"Ya really!" I argue putting up a fight.

"Okay, I would put on a suit jacket but I think I left it at home." Wally says fixing the cuffs to his shirt. Neither Nightwing nor I move a muscle as we see how good Wally looks in his current outfit. His top is deep purple which just looks amazing on him and the shirt clings to his body perfectly. It's breathtaking. Want to know what else is breathtaking? That Wally's going out with Nightwing dressed like that! Not cool. This is so not cool. Again I'm moping around the house in disappointment after watching Nightwing's evil smirk as he places an arm around Wally's shoulder taking him away. I wonder if Nightwing's plan will actually pull through and he'll be able to get Wally in just two days.

That night I hear crash sounds outside of my bedroom and heavy amounts of giggles burst through the hallway.

"Come on Wally my room's this way!" I hear Nightwing's voice say and I immediately storm out of the bedroom. Nightwing has both hands around Wally as Wally sways around drunk.

"You got him drunk?" I ask Nightwing.

"He was so sad about my cat dying that he wanted to drink." Nightwing says.

"It's not even your cat!" I yell at him I pull Wally out of his reach. I was going to take him to his bedroom but he's pretty heavy so I just pull him through the door leaving behind an upset Nightwing. I make sure to lock the door so he wouldn't come in and I put Wally on my bed. I watch as he shifts and turns in my bed trying to make himself comfortable. I go into my chair and decide to sleep there for the night.

* * *

I wanted Wally and Nightwing to be the same age for this so they're both 18 sorry for the age change!

Review!


	4. The Week

Chapter 4 The Week

The next four days just flew away not letting Nightwing nor I get a chance to spend any time with Wally. It was finals week and he locked himself up in his room studying. Now we were getting desperate. One more day was left and Wally hasn't kissed either one of us. And I'm just sitting down with Nightwing and having breakfast with him as if we're not rivals.

"Let me get this straight you had a drunk Wally and he still didn't kiss you?" I ask Nightwing.

"Uh Bart, you also had a drunk Wally for a whole night and he didn't kiss you." Nightwing says.

"No way was I going to take advantage of Wally!" I tell him.

"Same here." Nightwing mutters.

"It didn't sound like it that night. You can very well take him to his room but you wanted to take him to your room." I tell him and he squeezes the bridge of his nose.

"I was just going to have him sleepover. We haven't done that in a while and I thought why not." He tells me.

"Do you expect anyone to believe that?" I ask him.

"Do you expect anyone to believe that you actually got Wally to like you?" Nightwing asks.

"Well anything I believe can come true." I smirk at him.

"Tch your confidence needs a reality check Bart. I mean do you really think you can beat me?"

"Well at first I was a bit doubtful even now I'm doubtful not only do you have a two day lead over me but you know everything about Wally." I tell him looking at my hands. Nightwing leans in closer.

"Bart you need to pay attention to other facts." He tells me.

"There's more?" I ask him.

"Ya I mean look at me Bart. I'm Nightwing for crying out loud. I don't mean to boast because I don't but I have this amazing body and of course I do I train under Batman. I have a body of a man a gorgeous grown man. And you-." He sits back in his seat to look at me "have the body of a little kid and let's not forget you are a kid."

"I'm not a kid to Wally!" I yell at him before he destroys me mentally.

"Sure he may say that but you don't know what he's actually thinking."

"Look Nightwing let's just say this I'm watching my back and instead of you getting on mine look at yours." I tell him.

"Oh don't worry Bart I have surveillance on my back and FY I never lose . . . anything."

"Well I better be in your records because you're going to lose . . . to me" I mimic the way he said that.

"Man it feels good to be done with testing!" Wally says as he stretches his arms. Perfect timing.

"Hey Wally! Does that mean you have today off? Do you want to hang out?" I ask him.

"Uh ya I do and sure I can use some uh hanging out." He says going over to the fridge. Nightwing starts to bite down on his bottom lip realizing he's going to lose.

"Wally!" Nightwing says and flies over to Wally's side.

"Ya?" He asks taking his head out of the fridge.

"Kiss me" He says.

"Huh?" Wally asks

"HUH!" I ask confused.

"I know this sounds off but can you kiss me? Just for a second." He says. Wally just stands there in place looking at Nightwing as if he said the craziest thing ever. Well he just did but that is so not fair! And I can't protest because there isn't a rule about asking for a kiss . . . man Nightwing you are good.

"I don't think that's necessary." Wally says.

"True but I was just wondering since I'll be going on this dangerous mission today and it might be my last." Nightwing mutters sadly. WHAT THE HELL?

"Dick are you serious?" Wally asks nearing the 'sad' Dick. Dick nods slowly looking at the floor. "Oh man what mission is it? Maybe I should go with y-."

"No! That's not a good idea! If you go then you'll die too. Plus I can't tell you what it is its confidential." He says.

"Sure man I'll k-." Wally says taking the bait.

"Oh gosh cut the crap." I yell. Wally looks at me confused.

"Nightwing and I are trying to find out who will get you to kiss us first and Nightwing is just taking this a little too far because he hates losing!" I speed talk Nightwing doesn't get a word that I just said but by the looks of Wally he did.

"You guys are doing what?" Wally asks stunned to hear this. Nightwing looks at me catching on to what I just said. "So the two of you decided it will be fun to mess around with my feelings?" Wally asks after not getting an answer from either of us.

"No Wally it's not like that!" I tell him.

"Then what is it like Bart? Hanging out with me when you're expecting me to fall for you. Telling me you like me and trying to make it look like you're working so hard to actually date me but you two are just playing a game." Wally yells.

"It isn't like that either." I try to tell him.

"Well it is to me." He tells me and runs away. I trail after him picking up my speed so I'm running alongside him.

"Leave me alone Bart." Wally yells and speeds up. I go faster and run in front of him stopping him. And I realize that he's crying.

"Wally listen. It's not what you think." I tell him.

"Oh ya right. My best friend and my cousin are totally not trying to make me look like an idiot for the past week." He says struggling in my grasp.

"It isn't! Well at least I'm not! What you just described is a Dick Grayson thing!" I tell him.

"Let go of me Bart." He tells me.

"Wally I love you okay? I really, really do and I found out Nightwing liked you too. And I really don't want someone to try and steal you from me when we start dating so I thought I should get rid of him now with this competition."

"And what if he won?" Wally asks.

"Ah then I'll just have to fight harder to get you." I tell him tightening my grip on his arms.

"Good" He says he bows his head and places it on my shoulder. Good? Good? Did Wally just say good to me trying harder to get him?

"Wally?" I call to him and he moves his head on my shoulder "D-Do you like me now?" I hear as Wally breathes the snot back into his nose and his head doesn't move from my shoulder. I move my hands from his arms and put them around his body giving him a hug.

"Do you?" I ask wanting to hear his answer really bad.

"No" He says. Ah heart collapsed as it feels the mode more than I am but I don't give up. I pull Wally off my shoulder and look into his teary green eyes.

"Wally you don't have to lie to me. I really and honestly like you so please Wally. Please tell me you like me too." I tell him. He only looks at me not wanting to answer.

"Why won't you tell me?" I ask

"Because we're family and you're just a kid."

"No, Wally. We've already discussed this and you said it was my call. One by one we put those stupid rules or whatever they are away and that's no longer standing between us." I tell him and he avoids eye contact with me.

"Wally, be my boyfriend." I tell him pulling him in for another hug.

* * *

Okay so there isn't an actual winner to be exact but isn't this better? If you want I can always do an alternate chapter to this one and have the challenge with an actual winner I'm completely fine with that. Review and tell me if you want the alternate chapter or just tell me you like this chapter better.


	5. Together?

Chapter 5 Together?

I'm lying down on Wally's bed yet again as he types away on his computer.

"Hey I thought you were on vacation. What are you doing now?" I ask him after being here for two hours.

"Vacations don't mean homework stops coming, plus I'm trying to finish all of this early so I won't have to do this later." He tells me.

"Christmas is coming. Is there something you want to do together?" I ask him

"You mean as a couple?" He asks. Ah a couple he actually said we were a couple. After our talk yesterday he didn't exactly give me an answer until this morning when he said "I'll try" and here we are a couple at last! I can't say all that work paid off yet, since we've haven't had a real kiss yet. I know some people say lip touching is a real kiss but it isn't to me well it's a kiss but not the one I'm looking for. But we haven't even done a lip touch since we started dating. Some people move faster than this and since we're both speedsters I thought we were one of those people.

"Of course as a couple! Why would we spend Christmas as friends if I finally get to date you?" I tell him.

"Fine, whatever." He says and the typing continues.

"How much longer do I have to wait here for you?" I ask him.

"You don't have to wait for me at all. You're free to do what you want."

"But I want to hang out with you. Plus I need to show those bats with bird names that you're my boyfriend now." I tell him.

"I think I can get all of this work done by tomorrow." He says scanning the papers on his table.

"And you'll actually get them done this time?" I ask him remembering when I helped him out.

"Ya, but if I don't you're not doing it for me." He tells me. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his chest putting my head in his hair.

"Hurry up, Wally." I tell him in a whisper. I can feel Wally's heart pound against my arm.

"Hey Bart. Why don't you go play with the others for a while?" Wally asks me rubbing his hand on my arm.

"Um okay." I tell him and leave the room. I really don't want to leave but I guess I have to so Wally can finish.

"Well you look rejected right now" Tim says to me.

"Ya right! Wally's going out with me now. You only wish that I was rejected." I tell Tim.

"Are you lying to me again?" Tim asks unable to tell.

"Nope, you can ask Wally yourself." I tell him with a huge smirk on my face. Tim's eyes widen and he runs into Wally's room and I'm right behind him.

"Wally, are you really dating Bart now?" Tim asks.

"Uh ya, Tim. You look like the earth is going into a black hole right now." Wally says looking away from the screen.

"And you're serious? No lying or anything for the sake of Bart's pride." Tim asks.

"Since when did I start caring about Bart's pride?" Wally asks.

"True. . . I have to tell Nightwing." Tim says and runs away from the doorway.

"No! I'm telling Nightwing." I yell after him and run ahead of Tim and to Nightwing's room. Nightwing's standing up staring at a video on his holographic screen.

"Hey Nightwing what are you watching?"

"The team's last mission. I have to tell them their weaknesses so they can get better." Nightwing tells me.

"Cool! And when do I get to do team missions?" I ask him.

"Uh I don't know Bart I mean don't you usually go off with Barry and do your own thing." He says

"Ya, but I am staying here after all."

"You're supposed to be at the Garrick's though."

"Ya well Wally's here and I do have a room to myself here so I'm staying here." I tell him with a smile.

"He's telling the truth! I asked Wally and he said so himself." Tim says finally getting into the room.

"What did Wally say?" Nightwing asks confused.

"Oh right! I came here to tell you that I am currently the happiest man in the world!"

"What you're no longer constipated?" Nightwing laughs at me.

"Ha-ha very funny but no! You are looking at Wally West's new lover!" I yell. Nightwing stares at me and starts to laugh and his laugh resembles his old Robin laugh. He only gets louder and louder and he doesn't look like he's stopping anytime soon.

"Oh come on like Wally would date someone like you!" Nightwing finally says wiping the tears from his eyes.

"He is! Tim even asked him!" I tell Nightwing. He looks over at Tim who nods at him.

"No way." Nightwing says and leaves his room Tim and I follow him out of the room and Nightwing storms to Wally's room. He knocks on the door and then enters.

"Wally." Nightwing says. Wally gets up from his chair and gives Nightwing their signature handshake. When exactly did Wally forgive Nightwing? Is it like a bro thing to always forgive each other no matter what?

"What's up?" He asks.

"Do you have a minute?" Nightwing asks.

"Uh totally." Wally says looking at his work. What? He has time for Nightwing and not me- his boyfriend? Nightwing moves into the room and sits on Wally's bed rubbing his temples.

"You're dating Bart?" He asks.

"Nightwing I know what you're going t-." Wally starts

"Your cousin." Nightwing cuts him off.

"Y-."

"Who's from the future and he's not really fifteen you know but he's three."

"Nightwing." Wally sighs wanting him to stop.

"Whatever happened to 'I'd never like him _that way'_, and here you are dating your three year old cousin. Do you know how wrong that is? I know you're impulsive but some of your decisions are just too rash and stupid. But this is by far your dumbest" Nightwing says.

"What's it to you anyway Nightwing. I like Wally and Wally uh likes me?" I look over at Wally then back at Nightwing. "it shouldn't even matter to you. And you're Wally's best friend you should be happy for him not criticizing him."

"Because I'm his best friend I'm criticizing him." Nightwing tells me he gives Wally one last look and exits the room and Tim follows him out.

"Wally?"I call to him as he stares at the open door. I move closer to him and give him a hug. "Don't listen to Nightwing okay?"

"Maybe you should leave." He says.

"Wally?" I ask looking up at him.

"I just need to finish okay? You can come by at 12 tomorrow." He tells me I nod against his chest and decide to leave. I really hope Wally doesn't take anything Nightwing just told him to heart I just started going out with him we can't end it now.

Its 11 the following day when I decide to walk into Wally's room. He's lying down on his bed with his arm covering his face.

"Wally did you finish working?" I ask him

"Let's go for a run." He tells me getting off his bed.

"Oh don't you want to go at night?" I ask him "it will be fun that way!" I try to persuade him.

"I want to r- uh what do you want to do now?" He asks changing his mind.

"We could talk?" I suggest. Moments later I find myself cuddling with Wally. He's so warm that it's extremely comfortable he's even warmer than I am and we're both speedsters. Is it because he's bigger than me?

"For Christmas do you want to go to go to the amusement park not too far from here?" Wally asks stroking my hair.

"I'd love that." I smile moving my face to the middle of his chest. "And can we do something else afterwards?" I ask him.

"What?"

"Have our first kiss." I tell him thinking there's nothing better than sharing our first kiss on Christmas day. I look up at Wally's face and find red spreading across it.

"Uh sure Bart." He finally manages to say. I smile at him and I just can't wait until Christmas comes.

* * *

Who writes about Christmas near the end of July? I do!

Anyway Allan Calderin you are the only person who wants to read the alternate chapter should I PM it to you when I'm done? Or is it okay not to do it at all?


	6. Christmas Day

Chapter 6 Christmas Day

I wake up completely excited and I run into Wally's room. His room is empty and his sheet is on the floor. I look at it curiously and head out the door.

"Hey Bart . . . nice outfit." Conner says giving me a weird look.

"I think it's really cool that Bart wants to dress up like Santa today." Garfield says.

"Thanks Merry Christmas." I tell them and move towards the kitchen. In the living room majority of the girls are putting up Christmas decorations and singing songs happily. In the kitchen Wally's having breakfast with Megan and Nightwing.

"I can't stay." Wally says and Megan gives him the saddest face ever.

"What do you mean you can't stay? Wally we're having the biggest Christmas party ever and you're not staying!" Megan argues.

"I have plans." He says looking at Nightwing.

"Plans doing what? You already don't go on missions with us because of college and now you're not spending Christmas with us."

"Tell you what Megan, if you let me off now I'll spend New Year's Eve and New Year's Day with you guys." Wally says.

"We really need you here. It's our first Christmas with our new teammates."

"Ya, and his first Christmas with his new boyfriend." Nightwing mutters.

"Wally you're seeing someone?" Megan asks.

"Yup, Bart." Nightwing tells her

"Isn't he your cousin?" Megan asks. Wally throws his plate on the floor and stands up.

"Can you guys just let it go? The kid likes me and I decided to give him a try, big deal! This isn't about you guys it's just me and him so shut up. And clean this mess." Wally says he storms out the kitchen and finds me in the doorway.

"Merry Christmas" I tell him handing him the small box that I wrapped myself.

"Are you seriously wearing that all day?" He asks me.

"Um ya. I thought I should be Santa for Christmas." I tell him.

"I'm staying home." He says going back into the kitchen.

"No wait. I'll change I'll change" I tell Wally. He smiles and takes the gift from my hand.

"Can I open it now?" He asks.

"Of course you can. But where's my gift?" I ask.

"In my room it should be in the closet or something." H shrugs I run off into his room and in his closet. Nothing then I start to look everywhere making his room a huge mess.

"Never mind it was in my . . . pocket." Wally says looking at his now destroyed bedroom.

"You have it? Give me give me!" I urge him he puts his hand into his back pocket and hands me two tickets I look at it and its front row seats to my favorite band!

"Oh and there's this." He says placing two VIP tickets around my neck.

"Ah! Wally you shouldn't have!" I yell hugging him tightly.

"I thought you'd want to go with a friend so I got you two tickets." He says hug stops.

"What do you mean a friend?" I ask him.

"Don't you have a friend that would like to go with you?" He asks.

"No, I want to go with you." I tell him.

"I don't even know that band." He says.

"Well you'll find out." I look at the tickets and the concert is about a week away.

"Do you really want me to go with you?" He asks taking off his shirt.

"YES! I love going places with you Wally I would go anywhere and everywhere with you if I got the chance." I tell him.

"I'm going to shower. Change and meet me outside of the cave." He tells me going into his bathroom. I quickly get out of my Santa outfit and look around my closet. I needed something nice to wear but not too nice since we're going to an amusement park. But it had to be good since it was our first date. I finally pick something that I look amazing in. I look amazing in everything I wear but this just makes me stand out. Wally meets me outside the cave as planned and we start our date off by racing over there. See if Wally went out with someone like Nightwing he'd either have to carry him-uh that's not healthy or drive there and driving is boring! We end up spending the whole day there and the sun goes down and there it is the moon.

"Hmm which ride should be our last?" Wally asks.

"That one!" I tell him pointing at the Ferris wheel.

"Are you serious? Don't you want to ride something scary? Or fast?" He asks.

"We already rode all of those now let's go." I tell Wally speed walking over to the Ferris wheel we get in and Wally sits across from me.

"Did you open my gift yet?" I ask him.

"Nope." He says looking through the window.

"When are you going open it?" I ask him.

"When we get home."

"Don't worry I have another gift for you since that one isn't too much of a gift." I tell him.

"You know something Bart?" Wally says sitting back in the seat and looking at me.

"What?" I ask and Wally smiles at me.

"You're annoying, weird, and a huge pain in the butt." Wally says.

"Not the words I want to hear." I frown

"But you're cute and I like you anyway." He says.

"You mean it Wally?" I ask

"Ya." He smirks at me.

"You really truly like me?" I ask moving over to his side.

"Ya, I do. You can call me a Bart-lover well maybe not lover just yet b-." I cut him off with a kiss. I slowly place myself to sit on his lap and put my hands in his hair. Yay! A kiss I'm finally kissing Wally and he's kissing me back. I feel Wally shift a little and his hands pull me closer to him. Eyes shut tight and hearts beating the heck out of us we finally share our first kiss and it was amazing. The ride's over and I grab hold of Wally's hand trying to get out of this place.

When we get home Wally finally opens my gift. He slowly removes the wrapping paper and duh duh! There's the gift.

"You got me a box of condoms?" He asks. I move over to him and sit on his lap.

"Ya, so we can use it." I tell him. And he shakes his head at me.

"We're not going to use these any time soon." He says.

"That's fine do you want your other gift?"

"Bart I swear if it's a bottle of you know what I will murder you." Wally says.

"Here" I tell him handing him another wrapped box. He hesitantly opens this one and opens the box to find a new pair of red and yellow Jordan's.

"No way Bart! Where in the world did you get the money for this?" He asks.

"I've been doing some jobs here and there. Do you really like it?"

"I love them!" He yells and looks up at me "I love them so much that I'll let you sleep over today." He says.

"Really? So we can use the c-."

"Sleep over not sleep together." He says.

"That works too." I tell him giving him a hug. He lies down on the bed and I lay down next to him.

"Wally?" I call to him wanting to cuddle as I pull down on his sleeve.

"Ya Bart?"

"Does it bother you that we're dating now?" I ask him remembering how frustrated he got when Megan found out the news.

"It would be a lie if I said no." He says rolling over to face me "but I like you now so its crash." He smiles at me.

* * *

I'll write the alternate chapter 4 for you guys over the weekend. Until then, what do you think of their first date? Review


	7. And the Winner is

Hi guys! This is the alternate version to chapter 4 where we find the winner! Hope you guys like it.

* * *

And the winner is. . .

Call me stupid because we all know it was a stupid idea to go against Dick Grayson of all people but I can't help it I run on impulse. See what I did there I run on impulse and that's my name . . .everyone gets me. I'm like the popular kid at your high school, the birthday boy at your party, the hot guy at the beach, I'm all of that good stuff. But why can't Wally see the good in me?

"Not today Bart." He tells me when I enter his room. It's been going on like that for days now and the last day of this stupid game with Nightwing is tomorrow.

"But Wally I'm at my limit!" I complain.

"As am I Bart, now leave." Wally tells me he has loads of textbooks surrounding him as he tries to read all of them at once.

"You know that's not going to help right?" I ask him.

"Huh?" He asks.

"Reading every book at once. You should take one at a time."

"Ya but they're all the same subject so might as well. You see each one says it in a different context." He tells me pointing at each book.

"Well then shouldn't we just read a chapter at a time from each book?" I ask him sitting on the little space left on his bed.

"Hmm? Fine I'll try that." He says. I pick up one of the books and start to read it. I look at the words and start to write notes on them. And I do that book after book and I get to my sixth book when I'm stopped.

"Bart, why are you still here?" Wally asks me.

"Oh I kind of started writing notes." I tell him showing him the notepad that I just took from the bed. Wally crawls over from his side of the bed brushing the books out of his way and sits really close to me.

"Can I see them?" He asks.

"Can you?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes and smiles at me. Ah! A smile. I smile back at him and just give him the notes.

"Huh" He says speed reading them and he edges even closer to me.

"They make sense right?" I ask him.

"Bart you are so cute!" Wally says and he gives my forehead a quick kiss. Ah~ I'm in heaven my face starts to burn like crazy and I think I feel light headed. I think I fainted I probably did because when I wake up it's the next day and I completely missed my opportunity with Wally. NO!

I walk into the kitchen and I find Nightwing sitting at the table aggressively eating a bagel. I make my way to the fridge and take something out and sit down in front of him.

"Nightwing." I call to him in an angry tone.

"Bart." He says in the same way.

"Looks like something has you down." I tell him.

"Not down Bart, but far from turbed." He tells me.

"What the heck is turbed?" I ask him.

"Something a kid won't understand."

"I am no kid! You see yesterday-."

"Wally kissed you on the forehead and you fainted. If that doesn't spell K-I-D to you then I don't know what does." Nightwing tells me.

"How did you know that?" I ask him.

"I know everything Bart. Or should I call you cute and kiss you on the forehead?" Nightwing asks.

"S-shut up! It took me by surprise okay!"

"And so is this competition I should have won by now."

"Someone looks rather grumpy" I tell him.

"Yes, I am highly full of discontent right now. And you want to know why? Because Nightwing is a winner I always win. Winning is my motto heck it's even in my name!"

"Win or winning?" I ask him and he glares at me. I move the subject along not even remembering what I was saying when Wally walks into the kitchen.

"Man it feels good to be done with testing!" Wally says.

"Hey Wally! Does that mean you have today off? Do you want to hang out?" I ask him.

"Uh ya I do and sure I can use some uh hanging out." He says going over to the fridge. Nightwing starts to bite down on his bottom lip realizing he's going to lose.

"Wally!" Nightwing says and flies over to Wally's side.

"Ya?" He asks taking his head out of the fridge.

"Kiss me" He says.

"Huh?" Wally asks

"HUH!" I ask confused. Ah! Loop hole alert. Curse you Nightwing curse you to heck! I think I'll faint again but I can't must keep focused here.

"I know this sounds off but can you kiss me? Just for a second." He says

"I don't think that's necessary." Wally says.

"True but I was just wondering since I'll be going on this dangerous mission today and it might be my last." Nightwing mutters sadly. WHAT THE HELL?

"Dick are you serious?" Wally asks nearing the 'sad' Dick. Dick nods slowly looking at the floor. "Oh man what mission is it? Maybe I should go with y-."

"No! That's not a good idea! If you go then you'll die too. Plus I can't tell you what it is its confidential." He says.

"Sure man I'll kiss you." Wally says taking the bait. Nightwing moves forward and their lips are about to make contact. I'm going to cry I'm going to cry I'm going to cry I'm going to cry I'm going to-

"I can't" I hear both Wally and Nightwing say at the same time. They look at each other for a few seconds waiting for the other to speak.

"Look Wally, Bart and I are competing against each other to see who can get you to kiss them first." Nightwing starts to say.

"We're sorry! I mean you might feel betrayed but in all honesty I'm only doing this because I love you and-."

"A competition?" Wally takes a chair and sits in it. "Explain this to me."

"Okay Bart proposed it just so you know. We have a week to get you into kissing us and during the kiss we have to take a picture as proof winner gets. . .you." Nightwing tells him.

"Okay so just because you win you think you can date me?" Wally asks.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try." I smirk and Wally frowns at me.

"I want to play! Our target will be Robin!" Wally yells.

"NO!" We both yell. Why the heck is Tim the target?

"You guys are no fun! I've been studying all week and I ask for one simple favor and get shot down." Wally complains.

"Why Rob-?" I start to ask

"Why are you guys talking about me?" Robin asks entering the kitchen.

"Right on time!" Wally says he walks over to Tim and he actually gives him a KISS! What a twist?

"Hey that doesn't count!" Nightwing yells.

"Yes,it does I kissed Tim before the week ended meaning he wins. Right Tim?" Wally asks and Tim just stands there in a daze.

"Well he wasn't even playing to begin with." Nightwing keeps arguing man does he hate losing or what?

"Fine have it your way!" Wally says waving his arms in the air.

"Burger King?" Tim asks as if he's high. I look at Wally and find him staring at me.

"Bart, can I see you in my room." Wally says in an angry tone. I glance at Nightwing and he smirks at me as if I'm in trouble. Wally leaves the room first and I keep staring at Nightwing.

"Wally's going to kill you." He sings.

"What makes you say that?" I ask him.

"You made up this game." He tells me. Parts of me start shaking and I don't know where because I am so scared right now I can't have Wally hate me now. I walk in his room and he's just standing there waiting for me.

"Wally I-."

"Bart I'm very disappointed in you." Wally tells me in a serious near to furious tone.

"I know and I'm really-."

"I mean all this time you were playing a game, with your big mouth you would do anything wouldn't you?"

"It's not like that!" I tell him.

"It is like that." He says standing in front of me. "Because of your big mouth you should have won."

"Huh?" I ask looking up at him.

"The week does end today right?" He asks.

"Uh ya-." And right then and there Wally starts to actually kiss me. Wah! My eyes close tightly as I let him take the lead following his every move. Wally's kissing me! Wally's kissing me. Who's kissing me? Wally is!

"Looks like you won." Wally smirks at me. My hands fly towards my mouth as I stare at Wally in awe.

"Bart stop staring will you?" Wally says walking towards the door.

". . .be my boyfriend."

"What?" He asks turning to face me again.

"Wally will you do me the honor o-."

"You're making it sound like a proposal Bart." Wally tells me.

"Wally will you be my boyfriend?" I finally ask him.

"Hmm no" He says.

"But-."

"I'm just showing you the perfect example of this pointless competition just because you win does not mean I'll actually come to date you." He tells me.

"But you like me don't you?" I ask him and his cheeks turn red.

"W-what are you talking about?" He stutters.

"You can be honest with me Wally." I tell him walking over to him.

"Be my boyfriend." I tell him holding on to his hand.

* * *

I just finished typing this so I decided I might as well upload this chapter. For those of you who wanted it, you better review! I mean review please.

Thank you!


	8. A Crime

Chapter 7 A Crime

I wake up with my arms around Wally while his are by his sides. Wow Wally you sure are good at showing affection for me. My eyes look around the room and I see a red figure that wasn't there before and close my eyes again. Wait! A red figure? My eyes open again and there's the Flash himself.

"Ah! Grandpa what are you doing here?" I ask him and I sit up in the bed.

"Wake Wally up we're having a family meeting." He says and leaves the room. Oh man grandpa's probably mad that Wally and I started dating. He might even make us break up. I place my hands on Wally's chest and I'm so scared that my hands start vibrating.

"Bart I swear if your hands end up inside of me I will murder you." Wally says turning on his side.

"No Wally! You need to wake up." I tell him.

"Why? You have a bad gift to return?" He mutters

"No we need to run away like far away!" I tell him actually considering to go somewhere in Germany.

"Like a jog?" He asks.

"No, like grandpa knows about us dating and he wants to have a family meeting." I speed talk but not the super fast talk like I do with grandpa fast the stage right before that.

"Already?" He asks and he gets out of bed.

"Wait you're okay with this meeting happening?" I ask him.

"I need to shower." He mutters

"We can shower together!" I suggest Wally goes into the bathroom and I can hear the click sound of the lock. Eventually we both are ready and grandpa isn't in his Flash outfit anymore and he's driving us to some mysterious place. The car ride is really quiet and I really want to know what's going on in everyone's head. Especially Wally's because my mind is exploding! We pull up to an IHOP and where better to take three speedsters than go to a place with unlimited pancakes. We go inside and get seated and it's still really quiet.

"So grandpa how was Christmas?" I ask him breaking the silence.

"Wally I tried calling you. You missed our annual Christmas party everyone was disappointed." Grandpa tells Wally. But Wally just stares out the window completely ignoring him. I'm beginning to wonder why Wally always stares out windows.

"Mm and is it me or do these pancakes taste better than ever!" I say out loud.

"And today I find out you missed out because you went on a date . . . with your cousin!" Grandpa continues.

"Actually Wally and I broke all family ties a while ago." I tell him.

"What do you mean by that?" Grandpa asks finally giving me his attention.

"Well since we aren't blood related we well I thought we should drop family ties."

"And how do you know that?" He asks.

"Well grandpa this is basic information it's like on the first page of the Flash family history books." I smile at him then glance over at Wally who doesn't seem so happy about this situation.

"Okay but you're still family." Grandpa states

"True but last time I checked in some countries people even marry their cousins and Wally and I are distant cousins."

"You guys are getting married!" Grandpa almost yells grabbing the attention of the IHOP staff because nobody else is here at 5 in the morning on December 26. I can hear Wally start to laugh to himself.

"Grandpa we just started dating! As much as I would want to Wally wouldn't agree." I tell him.

"Ah! You want to get married!" Again grandpa screams. "You can't do that you're from the future Bart, realize this relationship is going nowhere."

"We can get married in the future then." I tell him. Wally snorts and spits his drink back into his cup. What is that supposed to mean? I eye Wally as the thought comes to mind.

"Okay Bart you seem to be really serious about Wally." Grandpa says fiddling with his shirt.

"Of course! I had a crush on him since the day I got here. I know I shouldn't have but look at the guy! Who wouldn't fall for a guy with those looks and Wally couldn't deny another very good looking guy." I tell him putting my eye brows up and down.

"But you guys can't keep dating its just-."

"Come on grandpa you really need to stop feeling the mode and get on board." I try to persuade him. He lets out a long sigh and his eyes move like a ping pong ball as he looks at Wally and then me.

"How far have you two gone?" He asks.

"All the way!" I shout and both Wally's and grandpa's eyes widen at me.

"Aha Bart you must have been dreaming." Wally says to me with a cracked smile.

"Wally you haven't said a word to me all day." Grandpa says his eye move toward Wally and I look over at him too.

"Hi Uncle Barry. Can I go home now?" Wally says.

"See Bart! He obviously doesn't care about this relationship. Not only did he forget to persuade me into being okay with you guys but now he wants to go home. He's just so nonchalant about the whole thing." Grandpa tells me.

"Well I'm just getting really tired of people telling me how wrong this is. Who told you about us? Nightwing?" Wally asks grandpa makes a face and then straightens up in his seat.

"No, I thought I should give you your Christmas gifts and when I enter your room you're sleeping in bed with Bart and both of you were shirtless."

"We could have been family bonding or Bart couldn't sleep and I let him sleep with me. And it's hot in the cave so taking off our shirts were completely necessary." Wally tells him.

"But Bart was all over you." Grandpa tells him.

"Just because he likes me doesn't mean I like him back. I'll ask this again, Nightwing told you?" Wally asks and he really looks mad. Grandpa looks down at his pancakes and back at Wally.

"Ya he called me yesterday and told me you were committing a crime and said you were dating Bart."

"Tch a crime? He said it was a crime?" Wally asks.

"Ya I mean I'm okay with the two of you honestly you could date your brother if you had one and I'd be fine. But Nightwing made it so serious and that you dating Bart might have a bad effect on the future so here I am." Grandpa tells us.

"I can't believe this. Get out of the way Bart." Wally says. I move off the cushion seat and Wally gets out and speeds off.

"I hope the two of you will be happy." Grandpa smiles at me.

"Thanks Gramps." I tell him and run after Wally

"Committing a crime? Do you hate my relationship that much that you called it a crime?" Wally asks Nightwing by the time I get there.

"Yes, Wally I do." Nightwing says and BAM! Wally's fist hits Nightwing right in the face. Nightwing stumbles back and looks up at his 'friend'. A drop of blood finds its way out of his nose and it's later followed by a stream of blood.

"What the hell Nightwing? You're my best friend. Why are you so disapproving about us?" Wally asks.

"You said you didn't like him. You said you never will and I thought I had another chance to get back together with you then you start dating him only a week later. Do you know how betrayed I felt?" Nightwing says

"Do you know I betrayed I feel now or when my uncle starts telling me things about me making a wrong decision?" Wally asks

"I'm sorry I'm selfish."

"I'm sorry I trust you so much." Wally says and heads down the hall.

"Nightwing! Are you okay?" I ask him with a napkin in my hand. I watch as Wally walks down the hall and into his room.

"How far have you guys gone?" He asks and that is the second time I'm hearing that today. Robin runs over and takes the napkin from my hand and cleans Nightwing up.

"Nightwing stop asking stupid questions. Like Wally would go anywhere with him." Robin says glancing back at me. Nightwing starts to chuckle while Robin laughs.

"That isn't true! He's just . . . waiting." I tell them.

"Waiting for what? To dump you? I'm telling you Bart, Wally's only dating you out of pity." Robin says to me.

"Robin are you saying that the two of them will never have sex?" Nightwing asks.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I bet if Bart were to ask him again he'd totally break up with the kid. I mean didn't you guys have your first kiss yesterday? And you've been dating for a few weeks now?"

"We agreed we'd wait!"

"Knowing Wally he doesn't 'wait' I should know. After about five days of dating we were already under the sheets." Nightwing tells me.

"Wait you guys-."

"Duh! Gosh for someone who talks like they're older you sure are a kid." Robin yells at me. No way Wally and Nightwing actually did it after only five days of being together. And here we are weeks into a relationship and our first time kissing was yesterday. Is he really dating me out of pity? He didn't even cuddle with me last night he didn't even try to defend our relationship against grandpa.

"Uh I think I should go." I tell them moving for the doorway.

"Aw are our words getting to you?" Robin makes fun of me and I walk into my room for once. I really need some time to think about this. About two days past since then and I haven't talked to Wally I didn't go see him and he didn't even come to see me. So this is how it is I've only been able to see Wally if I force myself on him he's never made an effort in seeing me and he doesn't plan to. Is he really my boyfriend? I really thought I meant something to him but by the fact that he hasn't even tried looking for me is really upsetting. I open the door to my room and Garfield standing outside.

"Oh I was just about to come in." He smirks at me.

"What do you want Garfield?" I ask the green idiot and he has this huge smile on his face.

"Well nobody has seen you for two days so we were starting to get worried." He tells me.

"And who is included in this group of worried people." I ask him and I start to walk down the hall.

"Uh Tim and I of course. We really need you back to play video games." Garfield tells me.

"So not Wally." I say in a whisper.

"Oh Wally! He uh he's been busy lately." Garfield informs me.

"Busy doing what?" I ask him.

"Uh I don't know I asked him if you're with him and he said 'I don't know I'm busy'." I look down at the ground even when he's reminded of my existence he doesn't bother to come find me.

"Hey Bart" Garfield starts I look at him "Wally does like you. Despite what people tell you he really does like you." He tells me.

"And how do you know that?" I ask him a bit angry. Garfield has no idea what he's talking about if Wally had any feelings for me he would have come for me. If Wally really did like me we probably would have done 'it' a long time ago.

"He said so" Garfield tells me. I push him into a wall and stare into his eyes.

"When? What did he say exactly?" I ask Garfield.

"Uh Wonder girl asked him out yesterday and he said 'No thanks I like Bart right now'." Garfield tells me

"Are you serious? That really happened?" I ask him.

"Ya, gees Bart are you trying to kill me? Besides why would I lie to you all I want to do is play video games." He tells me.

"Sorry Garfield I'll play with you later." I run off to Wally's room when I get to the door I'm overwhelmed with nervousness and I stare at the knob.

"Heard you guys haven't talked to each other for two days now." I hear behind me its Nightwing.

"Uh ya." I tell him.

"Obviously he's not interested if he didn't bother to come find you." Nightwing muses.

"Yes he is! Yesterday he told Wonder girl-." I stop myself when Nightwing picks up to fingers to silence me.

"Wally may be bi but that doesn't mean he's interested in every girl he sees. He just brought up your name to get rid of her." Nightwing says. I look at the door now terrified to go in. Nightwing bends down getting really close to me ear.

"Are you sure you still want to go in?" He asks me and then he walks down the hall. I should go in right? I can't keep avoiding Wally like this I need to talk to him at some point. I take a deep breath and turn the knob to the door. There he is on the computer like always typing away. I close the door behind me and he doesn't look up to see who's there.

". . .h-." The words don't make it out as easily as I want them too. I clear my throat and try again "Hi Wally." I tell him able to say it this time. My hands balled into fists and my body is lightly shaking.

"Hey" He says and doesn't look away from the screen.

"I- can I ask you something?" I ask him.

"Uh huh." He says and starts to click on the mouse a few times.

"We're dating right?" I ask him taking one short step away from the door. Why am I so scared of him?

"Right." He says and he's back to typing.

"And you like me . . . right?" I lick my lips as they suddenly go completely dry.

"That is correct Bart." He tells me I take two steps forward.

"Then why didn't you come see me?" I ask him. "It's been two days and you haven't visited me once."

"I-I've been really busy?" He says in a question "it's not like I didn't want to see you Bart I really did but I just found out about this assignment and if I turn it in by tomorrow I'll get extra credit." He says.

"So you're not pitying me? You're not dating me because you felt bad for me right?" I ask him and now I'm only one step away from him. Wally suppresses a laugh.

"I don't date people out of pity Bart." He says shaking his head.

"Then prove it Wally." I move forward and hit the power button on the computer and for the first time in three days he finally looks at me.

"Have sex with me, Wally." I tell him nervously. He's probably going to kill me for shutting the computer down when he hasn't even saved his work. His eyes close and his head move forward giving me a kiss. I kiss him back my jaw falls open in the kiss allowing him full access inside his tongue rolls all over mine and the kiss gets deeper, wetter, better. His head moves back ending the kiss and he looks into my eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asks me and I shiver. I slightly nod my head. Am I really ready? Is Wally really going to continue on with this?"

"Answer me Bart." He says and his voice suddenly sounds so seductive so sexy so-.

"I-I'm ready." I tell him. He stands up from the chair and picks me up giving me another long kiss.

"Wrap your legs around me." He whispers in my ear and slowly starts to suck on my neck I do what he says and he carries me to the bed. The lights are off the door is locked. Wally pulls my shirt off of me and I'm scared but I feel so safe in his arms. More kisses and he licks on my chest, I cringe. He vibrates against me and I'm doing the same except I'm vibrating much faster I can't control it as fear and ecstasy take over me.

"Slow down Bart." He whispers in my ear again. And it feels so good hearing him in my ear I moan loudly it sounds even better because he said my name and then he takes his shirt off almost immediately after I vibrate through the bed.

"You're turning me off." Wally says. I don't even realize where I am I can see the wood that keeps the bed stable and the hard brown wood floor.

"I'm sorry!" I tell him as I crawl from under the bed. I hurry back on the bed before he decides to stop completely and we're back to kissing each other over and over until Wally moves down slowly. I can feel him fiddling around with my pants and I close my eyes tightly knowing what to expect. My legs can feel the air all around it and then my boxers are being peeled off I shiver and shake and I can't control it.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Wally asks me again.

"Yes! I'm positive Wally, please don't stop." I tell him. I know he's checking to make sure but I can't take this anymore all this waiting all this wondering if he feels the same way. I'm ready or at least I'm half ready something wet gets in contact with the lower half of me and I can feel Wally's mouth on me. I'm back to vibrating and the moaning won't stop it feels so good obviously he's done this before many times before. Then I think of Nightwing and I slowly get pissed off.

"Ah! Wally I'm g-." Too late his mouth didn't move from around me so that means only one thing. He flips me over quickly and moves to the end of the bed. From the corner of my eye I can see him reaching over for the box of condoms he takes two out and slips them in into his pants pocket. He's still wearing pants? He reaches for something else and rubs it on his fingers I can't tell what it is but he goes back behind me. Something push itself into my butt and back out over and over as it feels bigger and bigger. I'm breathless I can't take it anymore I'm clutching hard unto everything that's under me even the mattress itself and I wish I can hold on even tighter

"Bart this is the last time I'll ask. Are you sure you're ready?" I hear Wally's voice again, my mind is put to rest at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, Wally I love you so much just do it already." I tell him.

"Bart, are you 100% sure about this? You're doing this because you're ready right? Not to prove a point or something right?" He asks.

"Yes" I lie. I am trying to prove a point and I'm not 100% sure I'm only half way there but I want a bond with Wally so bad that I'm willing to do anything no matter what. The bed creeks and my eyes tightly close. I can hear Wally's belt being unbuckled and two items of clothing are being thrown across the room. First I feel a sharp press then a sharp pain as something forces its way inside of me and I cry in pain. The tears flow out of my eyes and I clench my teeth. Wally rocks back and forth taking no time in speeding up and I moan I cry I scream his name at the top of my lungs. Wally pulls himself out of me and turns me over. I don't want him to see my face I don't want him to see my tears my hands quickly fly to my face hiding it but Wally's strong arms pull them off.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear and my eyes open wide I turn my head so I can see Wally's face and he looks back at me. Green eyes staring deep into my soul. He gives me a light kiss on the lips and wipes the tears on my face.

"I'm sorry Wally." I tell him.

"Hmm?" He hums pulling me close to him and wrapping his arms around me.

"I-I got rid of your homework." I tell him he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay I have auto-save." He tells me. Huh? And I was actually scared of him hating me when I could have done that so long ago?

* * *

I want to thank you guys for making me write an alternate chapter 4 I like it more than the original especially the part when Tim comes in.

This chapter has to be the longest chapter I've written for a fanfiction I hope its good. Reviews please!


	9. Major Problem

Chapter 8

I wake up really happy about last night but my butt could tell you otherwise. So I wasn't exactly ready the first time around but I should be the second time and Wally doesn't need to know about it. I'm also really glad Wally told me he loves me. I turn my head ready to kiss him but he wasn't there.

"Wally?" I call and I don't hear an answer I sit up in the bed and the room is completely empty, at the end of the bed my clothes are folded and ready for me to wear. I slip into them and go to the kitchen. Wally's in there and he's laughing with Wonder girl.

"Morning." I tell them going into the fridge.

"Oh good morning Bart." Wonder girl tells me. I glance over at Wally wondering if he's going to answer and he doesn't. "Anyway Bart is it true you're dating Wally? Everyone is talking about it." WG continues.

"Uh ya we are." I answer.

"Hmm you do know not many people are happy with your relationship you should hear the things people are saying. Wally just got a mouthful from Batman." She informs me.

"Batman?" I ask out loud I look over at Wally. Nobody likes getting lectures from Batman even if it's a good thing.

"All I heard was blah blah bat glare here and there blah." Wally says staring at his empty plate.

"Ha-ha oh Wally you're always so aloof about everything." Cassie smiles.

"Anyway I think I'll go out for a bit." Wally says getting up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I'll see you later." He says he pulls my face upwards and he gives me a kiss before leaving. I smile weakly as I watch him slowly disappear out of my sight. Hurry back Wally I think to myself. I go back into the living room where Robin attacks me he jumps on me from behind and tackles me to the couch.

"Bart is it true?" Robin asks, pinning me down to the couch.

"What?" I ask him.

"It is! I heard everything from my room." Garfield complains.

"What!" I ask again.

"You. Wally. Last Night." Robin breaks it down for me. My face instantly goes red and I turn my face to look away.

"IT IS! Wally you idiot what were you thinking." Robin says looking up at the sky.

"So? What was it like?" Garfield says jumping over the couch.

"Guys leave me alone!" I tell them struggling to get out of Robin's tight grip.

"No, Bart do share." Nightwing says he's leaning against the wall with a book in his hand.

"Nightwing." I say out loud.

"Ya me."

"Are you going to spill the beans or not Bart?" Garfield says.

"It's so funny how right after you guys do it you're still not together." Robin takes note of.

"Good observation Robin. You get a brownie point." Nightwing tells Robin

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask them confused.

"Well Bart after two people go through intercourse they're usually closer right? But here you are and Wally's nowhere in sight. Indicating Wally isn't interested in you." Garfield explains to me.

"Hey you said Wally likes me!" I growl at him.

"Garfield gets two brownie points." Nightwing says.

"Ya well liking someone and being interested in someone are two different things. I like puppies but I'm _interested_ in Garfield. Get the difference?" Robin says.

"Eww you like Garfield?" I ask Robin.

"Hey!" Garfield yells.

"Gross! No it's just an example." Robin says.

"But Wally said he loved me last night." I tell them.

"And is that the first time he said it?" Nightwing asks. I nod my head.

"Were you crying?" He smirks at me.

"Yes. . .why does that matter?"

"Because he's Wally, Bart. He'll tell a person anything to make sure they stop crying." Nightwing explains to me.

"Ya he's too nice for his own good." Robin says shaking his head.

"No! I refuse to believe you guys Wally loves me and you guys are just too jealous to understand." I tell them this time I take Robin by surprise and push him off me. I race out of the cave and decide to look for Wally first I'll run all over the world to find him. I run around probably five times a bit slower than the last time and I can't find Wally it gets dark and I decide to go back to the cave but to my surprise the cave is under attack! I race up to it but something trips me, a baton. I look back to find Nightwing hiding behind a huge rock he waves me over to him and I go behind the rock with him.

"Nightwing what's going on?" I ask him.

"Well Bart we're under attack." He says.

"Oh really? Tell me something I can't see." I tell him.

"Well aliens have invaded the cave and got to everyone inside we asked the league to come help us but they have a problem of their own right now." He explains to me.

"Is Wally okay?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure Bart but I'm pretty sure the aliens got to him too." He tells me.

"No!" I yell and I'm about to get up but Nightwing pulls me back.

"Wait Bart you need to go in with a plan." He tells me.

"A plan?"

"Ya I actually set it up for me and Wally but since you're a speedster too so you'll work." Nightwing tells me. I nod my head and he takes out this blue pint of the cave "Okay you should enter through here by vibrating your way inside because if you use any doors or windows they will find you. Once you're in go into my room and download this into my computer and I'll come in and tell you what to do next." He tells me I nod my head and run to the area he told me to go. I vibrate into the wall and dash into a corner as I hear footsteps. I watch as the aliens pass by with laser guns in their hands speaking their native language. When they pass by I run into Nightwing's room and turn on his computer when I put the disk in I wait for it to download.

"Come on hurry up!" I tell the file as I tap my foot on the floor. I need to hurry up and find Wally and make sure he's okay. 'File Downloaded' the computer says.

"Cave on lock down." The intercom says the sirens go off and everything shuts down. Lock down? He wanted everything on lock down? Nightwing swoops in from the roof and looks at me.

"Good job." He says and starts to type on his computer.

"Now what?" I ask him in a hurry.

"Now we kick alien butt."

"That's it? What was the point in going into lock down?"

"Now the odds are in our favor." Nightwing smiles he takes out his baton and runs out of the room. I run after him and help him kick alien butt! At first everything is going smoothly until a bunch of aliens big and small gang up on us and in the corner I can hear coughing its Wally.

"Wally!" I cry looking at my wounded boyfriend there's a heavy crater on top of him and he can't get himself out.

"Bart no! Beat aliens and then go save Wally." Nightwing tells me.

"No way Wally's hurt!" I tell him.

"Think about the mission! We need to get rid of these guys and fast before they take over. Once the cave is no longer on lock down they'll destroy the world." He explains to me. He points at the alien in the control panel who's already trying to get out of lock down. But I don't care they can destroy the world but I need to save Wally I race towards him throwing the aliens in my way and reach over to Wally.

"Don't worry Wally. I'll get you out of this." I assure him. I hear a loud piercing scream behind me its Nightwing and he's down. Now I'm the only one left and the aliens are slowly approaching me to get rid of me too. I look at Wally and then back at the aliens. I take a deep breath and run around the crater each time around I move faster and faster and the crater starts to move up into the air I close in the space and keeping running around and around and BAM! It hits the alien at the control panel crushing him. I so killed two birds with one stone that line is so retro!

"Hang in there okay?" I tell Wally and I run towards the other aliens but they run away and back to their ships. Leaving the cave and leaving earth right after.

It only takes a week for everyone to recover and to get the cave back to its original state in the mean time I was completely satisfied with nursing Wally back to health. Of course we didn't go to the concert but there will be others.

"Hey Bart we need you out here! You too Wally." Nightwing yells at me from outside.

"Wait its today?" I ask him.

"Ya it is Mr. Hero." Nightwing smiles at me. Tonight the league and everyone at the cave wanted to thank me for saving the day against the aliens I go outside and Wally's walking slowly behind me.

"Surprise" Everyone yells.

"A party!" I yell excited. "How did you guys know I love parties?" I ask them. Garfield cranks up the music really loud and everyone starts dancing and having fun.

"Thank you so much Bart!" Cassie says thanking me.

"You know Bart I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you." Nightwing tells me Robin's standing next to him nodding his head in agreement.

"And we're completely fine with you dating Wally now." Robin says.

"What? Really!" I ask surprised.

"Ya if you can save the day then who cares that you're dating your cousin!" Robin says.

"And if you guys are happy together we don't have the right to break you two up." Nightwing tells me he gives me a pat on the back and leaves. One by one everyone comes up to me and thank me and they apologize for all the bad things they've said behind my back besides Batman.

"Well I was a bit disappointed that we didn't have a New Years' party but this makes up for it." Megan tells me and then walks away.

"Wow Bart its looks like you're following in my footsteps." Grandpa grins at me.

"I really hope I am grandpa after all you are my idol." I tell him with a smile.

"Well I'm deeply touched Bart but where's your boyfriend?" He asks me. My eyes scan the living room as I look around for Wally. I find him in a circle of the bat family without Batman. Makes sense since he visits the bat house every week or so. I continue my greetings with the other members and accept their thanks and appreciation. But I really want to talk to Wally and have him by my side.

"Who knew our life was in your hands." Batgirl says to me leaving her circle.

"I didn't" I tell her giving her a nervous laugh.

"You know you and Wally make the cutest couple! We never thought about two speedsters being together since all of you guys are boys and related. But you two make it work." She tells me.

"Oh thank you." I tell her. Wally also leaves the circle and comes over to me I'm so excited my heart skips a few beats and a smile grows on my face.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He whispers in my ear. I look at him for a second and then nod my head. He goes into the hall and I look at Batgirl.

"Um I'm sorry Batgirl but I have to go." I tell her.

"It's okay just don't take too long back there." She tells me I leave the room and follow Wally into my room. My room? This is the first time we've been in here together. Wally looks at me then he shoves his hands into his pockets and looks back at the ground.

"I've been thinking Bart. . ." He starts off

"Thinking? Wally you make that sound like a bad thing" I tell him taking in the tense atmosphere. Wally exhales and looks back at me.

"I'm saying we should break up Bart." He says so straightforward so effortless so Wally.

"What?" I ask tears emerging from my eyes. This cannot be happening.

"I mean you deserve better Bart. You saved the cave and the whole world and all I did was run into a crater that flipped over and crushed me. And aren't you tired of me putting my work first instead of you? I decided not to go see you for two days straight just so I can finish working. I'm really not worth your time or energy." He tells me.

"Wally that doesn't matter! I don't need your attention or someone who can save the day I just need you." I tell him I walk forward and start tugging on his shirt. "I love you Wally and you love me too. Remember when you told me you loved me Wally? You can't break up with me now it was only a week ago when you told me how you feel." I tell him.

"Bart don't make this harder than it already is." Wally tells me.

"But I don't understand Wally! Everyone finally accepts us as a couple and now you decide to end things it doesn't make sense" I tell him my tears getting heavier.

"You may think everyone does but they don't. The more famous you get the more the press will want to know about you. And when they find out that you a superhero is dating your cousin there will be a lot more problems for you than fighting off the bad guys Bart. It doesn't matter what they say about me but you're still young the words will hurt you more."

"I don't care I just want you! Wally you just can't break up with me like this." I plead with him

"Yes, I can Bart. You should date someone who will pay attention to you, who'd spend time with you and love you as much as you love them. I'm really not worth it." Wally says he gently push me away from him. I tremble under my weight and fall to my feet.

"Goodbye Bart." He says and leaves the room. It's completely dark after he closes the door and I cry my eyes out wailing like a baby. I don't care who can hear me or who can see my snot covered face. I just wanted to be back together with Wally I can't believe he ended it like that it was so out of the blue. My heart hurts everything just hurts I've never felt so much pain in my life. This was far worse than living in a destroyed future. I'm feeling a lot more than the mode right now.

* * *

Good bye! Reviews please!

And no this is not the last chapter I didn't end another story in a sad way. . .yet.


	10. Truth or Dare

Chapter 9 Truth or Dare

It's been a month since Wally broke up with me. It still hurts to see him his smile, hair, and eyes. I miss him so much and it's really hard to get over him. He's my first love my first crush my first kiss my first time was with him. And to just end things like that so abruptly I just can't take it. I haven't been able to say a single word to him except hi and that's only when we happen to be in the kitchen at the same time.

"Come on Bart, if you're just going to hold the controller in your hand then you're better off not playing with us." Garfield yells at me.

"Oh I'm sorry." I tell him bowing my head.

"Give him a break Gar he's probably still depressed about the whole Wally thing." Robin tells him

"But we all knew it wasn't going to last long!" Garfield tells him. Robin smacks Garfield in the back of his head.

"Idiot! Bart didn't know that." Robin tells Garfield.

"Do you guys know why he broke up with me?" I ask them.

"Wally's a man and you're a boy Bart! No way was he going to stay with a kid like you for too long." Garfield tells me.

"He told me stuff like he wasn't worth it and that people would bad talk me. He also said I should get someone who would actually pay attention to me." I tell them. They look at each other and then back at me.

"Well uh that's unexpected." Garfield says.

"He actually had a reason? Well more than one." Robin asks.

"And he even said he wasn't worth it? Maybe he's making it up?" Garfield asks.

"Or maybe he might actually like Bart" Robin says. I look at them.

"Then why did he break up with me?" I ask them

"For those reasons Bart, Wally actually cares about you." Robin tells me.

"That's the shocker of the year!" Garfield says.

"What do I do?" I ask them.

"First we confirm it! We're going to play a game" Robin smirks.

"A game? How is that going to help?" Garfield asks.

"Not just any game but Truth or Dare. We'll get as many of us to play as possible so Wally will have no choice but to play and we'll make Bart ask all the questions that go to Wally." Robin says.

"That works! But what will he do for dares?" Garfield asks.

"Oh right Wally is a dare devil . . . well I guess Bart can ask for a kiss or something." Robin says looking at me. Kiss Wally? I don't really care if I'm forcing him I would love to kiss Wally again.

"I agree! Let's get this game started!" I tell them I wait in the living room while I let Robin and Garfield get everyone to play.

"Hey Wally!" I hear Robin's voice from the kitchen I crawl over the counter to take a peek at him talking to Wally. Nightwing is also there.

"Would you two be interested in playing a fun game of Truth or Dare?" Robin asks.

"Truth or Dare?" Nightwing asks raising an eyebrow. "Tim this is so unlike you." Nightwing says.

"Well come on Dick don't you want to feel like a kid again?" Robin says. I just love how they hide their identities from everyone.

"What do you say Wally? It will be fun! And almost everyone in the cave is playing." Robin tries to persuade him.

"I don't know Tim I have a paper due tomorrow and I-."

"Come on please!" Robin pleads.

"Fine but at 12:00 sharp I'm leaving." He says making his way to the living room. I duck and speed back into the living room sitting on the floor. I stare at me hands when he enters. Wally sits on the floor across from me leaning into the couch and Nightwing sits next to him.

"Oh hey Bart. Are you playing too?" Nightwing asks

"Uh ya." I tell him I keep my head down and try to see Wally through my hair. He's sitting there looking really cool as he gives off this aloof expression.

"Okay I got more people!" Garfield says. With him are Artemis, Conner, and Megan.

"I thought it would be more fun if I downloaded the Truth or Dare app and play it on my phone." Megan says typing our names on our phone. I look over at Robin and Garfield who share my surprised expression.

"I don't think that's necessary Megan." Robin says.

"Why not? It's better than the traditional way right?" Megan asks.

"But-."

"But what?" Wally asks him. And no way was Robin going to put up a fight with Wally.

"Let's do it your way." Robin says frowning. Before the game even starts it doesn't go as planned. We got really into the game which is unexpected the dares were just dirty and crazy while the truth questions were really interesting.

"Conner if you could do anyone in this room who would it be?" Robin reads from the screen. Conner looks around the room and begins to blush.

"Robin." He says in a whisper while everyone acts like little kids and say 'ooo' Robin looks away to hide his face.

"Truth or Dare, Megan?" Artemis asks taking the phone from Robin.

"Last time I picked truth so dare!" Megan chirps

"Megan has to bite Conner's nose." Artemis reads the next dare. Megan blushes and reaches over to Conner nibbling his nose. Everyone is laughing except for Wally who's nonchalant about everything.

"Okay let me do it." Nightwing says and he press the button.

"Okay Wally truth or dare." Nightwing tells him reading the phone.

"Dare." Wally says moving a strand of hair from his face.

"Oh come on that's the fifth dare you've picked today!" Garfield yells.

"Dare" Wally repeats.

"It says Bart gets to pick the dare." Nightwing says. My heart starts to beat ten times faster as if it wasn't beating fast enough and my stomach begins to flip and flop. I look at Wally and he's already looking at me. Garfield and Robin are staring at me biting their lips wondering what I'm going to say. My body shakes and I can't maintain eye contact.

"Wally." I start to say.

"Ya Bart you're picking Wally's dare." Nightwing says.

"I dare you…to go out with me again." I tell him. Everyone lets out a gasp and a squeal around us.

"Okay." Wally says and I look up at him.

"Wait really?" I ask him.

"I never turn down a dare so why not? How many dates do you want five? Ten?" He asks. And I shake my head.

"Not just as a dare but as a real relationship. I want to start over with you." I tell him. Nightwing makes sounds as he tries to hold in a laugh.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Wally asks.

"No, I want to talk about it right here. I love you Wally a-and I know you still have feelings for me so let's start over let's date again and let's not care about what other people think."

"Bart?" He calls to me.

"Y-You're impulsive, clumsy, and an idiot but you're also nice, funny, and smart Wally and no matter what you say or what other people say you really are worth it, Wally. Well at least you're worth it to me! My time, my life, my strength, and my love." I tell him a few tears make it out of my eyes as I look up at Wally and that cool aura around his is gone as he looks back at me.

"Bart are you sure? That from this point on nobody can affect us and that you'll actually be ready next time and not lie to me about it?" Wally asks. Wait he knew?

"Yes, Wally I'm positive as long as I'm with you I'll be fine." I tell him trying not to cry anymore.

"Bart, I love you too." He tells me he closes the space in between us and hugs me. He hugs me so tight I can feel his heat beat against me. He lifts my head up to his and gives me a kiss and we continue it without caring about everyone there watching us.

"Go get a room." Nightwing says giving us the approving smile. Wally picks me up and carries me into his room where we do what speedsters do best . . . vibrate.

* * *

Yay! Together again the chapter after this is the epilogue hope you guys enjoyed the story!

Reviews please


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

It's been exactly a year now since Wally and I've been dating. We're living together in Wally's condo after he retired to be more focused on school he decided to leave the cave and get a place of his own allowing me to live with him. And there's nothing that could have made me happier. I love living with Wally I mean not everyone is okay with that fact of us living together. But that's only because I'm sixteen but Wally's a great boyfriend and cool parent? . . . Should I even call my boyfriend a parent? No, a cool caretaker! Ya Wally's a great boyfriend and cool caretaker. We still visit the cave every now and then to keep in touch with everyone just like what we're going to do today.

The bell rings and I'm done with school for today finally! I walk outside and go to the gate looking for Wally.

"Bart" I hear behind me I turn around and there's my redhead speedster looking at me with a bright smile on his face.

"Wally!" I smile at him. I give him a tight hug and he ruffles my hair.

"How was your day?" He asks me and he starts to walk away from my school.

"It was so crash! My friends and I totally pranked the principal." I tell him.

"You what?" He asks with a calm tone.

"My friends and I smiled at the principal." I laugh. He laughs with me and holds my hand.

"Bart what am I going to do with you?" He asks.

"Anything you want." I smile at him

"Good then I'll punish you when we get home." He tells me.

"Sure thing b- wait punish!?" I ask him.

"Well nobody is around shall we run?" He asks. I look around for myself and the coast is clear. I take my goggles out of my backpack and put them on Wally already has his goggles on and he has a huge grin on his face.

"Race ya." He says.

"You are so on!" I yell at him and I start to run away. Wally catches up with me and when he does I speed up. I get in front of him and start running backwards.

"Don't you just love how I beat you at this every day?" I ask Wally.

"Totally Bart, but today you're just letting me win." Wally smirks.

"Huh? I'm obviously in front of you." I tell him.

"Bart you are seriously too cute." He tells me he speeds up a little and gives me a quick kiss and turns left. BAM! I bang my head on something hard.

"You could have warned me!" I yell but Wally is long gone. I get up rubbing my head to find out I ran into a tree. Ha I'm just like a drunk driver. Okay that joke was pretty lame. I rub my head one more time and run to the cave.

"Hey everyone." Wally says entering the cave.

"Hi Wally, hi Bart." Megan greets us.

"Hey Megan, where's Robin and Garfield? They owe me a video game." I ask her.

"The living room." She tells me.

"Ah Bart where's my prize?" Wally asks me. The loser of the race always gives the winner a 'prize'.

"You mean you want it now?" I ask him.

"You always make me give it to you right away." Wally says.

"Well I'm impatient."

"So am I" He says walking closer to me. Right I'm dating a speedster for crying out loud of course he's impatient and going to share a few traits as me. I smile at Wally from ear to ear and wrap my arms around his shoulders and I tip toe to his level (that's the embarrassing part). Our smiles get bigger and Megan is just staring at us . . . rude!

"Oh Wally, can I talk to you?" Nightwing asks. Ah! Rude again!

"Nightwing we're kind of in the middle of something." I tell him in case he hasn't noticed.

"I know, it will only take- actually it might be a while." Nightwing tells me and I roll my eyes now I'm very impatient.

"Wait for me?" Wally asks.

"Only for five seconds." I tell him letting go. Wally walks away with Nightwing and I follow unnoticed. Well it doesn't matter if they notice me or not because they walk into the living room where Tim and Garfield are. Oh cool I can play with them while I wait.

"Wally, I've realized I never apologized for before." Nightwing says.

"For what?" Wally asks.

"You know for being selfish and against you and Bart." Nightwing says.

"Oh ya I should apologize too for punching you in the face and getting angry." Wally says.

"Well let me apologize first since I started this."

"Don't Nightwing. You're my bro remember? If we were to apologize to each other for forgiveness that totally ruins the point. We should just automatically forgive to each other right?" Wally asks.

"Right." Nightwing smiles at Wally.

"Good because I completely forgive you." Wally says.

"Me too. And it will always be like this right?"

"Best bros forever" Wally says

"Oh why don't you two just make a necklace and wear it everywhere already!" Robin shouts at them. Wally and Nightwing do their secret handshake and hug each other.

"Oh Bart, Garfield and I are sorry for the hell we put you through when you and Wally got together." Robin tells me.

"Ya we were being the bad guys instead of your best friends." Garfield agrees.

"We just thought it would never work out between you two but we were completely wrong about that. And I'm really glad we were. You guys are the ultimate couple." Robin tells me

"Ya who knew two impulsive, very attractive, somehow related, different time zones speedsters would make such an awesome couple!" Garfield says.

"You're our best friend Bart we just want what's best for you." Robin says.

"You got more than the best for you, Bart you hit the jackpot! And the same goes for Wally."

"Guys you're making me emotional!" I tell them.

"Me too!" Garfield yells.

"Group hug?" Robin asks. And we put down our game controllers and hug each other.

"Thanks guys for being there for me even though you both were complete jerks." I tell them.

"No problem." Robin says.

"Oh and Robin?" I call to him.

"Ya Bart?" He answers.

"Burger King!" I yell and Garfield and I let go as we burst out in laughter. Robin's face is scarlet at this point as he looks at us.

"Hey you're boyfriend is a very good kisser!" Robin fumes.

"Ya I know." I laugh at him.

"How do you handle it every day?" Garfield asks. It takes me a while to think of an answer and when I do a big grin slaps itself on my face.

"We're both speedsters Garfield, how can I not handle it?" I tell him. I look over at Wally and he just got out of Nightwing's embrace and he's looking at me too. He nudges his head towards the door.

"Well guys looks like my weekly visit is over." I tell them getting up.

"Already?" Garfield complains.

"You two are too much." Robin says throwing a pillow at me.

"Bye guys I gotta run." I tell them and both of them slap their faces.

"Hey Bart." Nightwing calls to me.

"Yes, Nightwing?" I answer.

"Take care of Wally." He tells me.

"Gosh Nightwing tell me something I don't do." I tell him and smile at Wally. He takes my hand and we walk outside.

"Hmm looks like the sun is setting." Wally tells me.

"Another race?" I ask him.

"Its like you don't know me Bart." He tells me and he runs off. Midway there Wally stops and I stop behind him.

"I forgot something." He tells me he holds my hand and we run there together. We end up at the beach and the sun looks huge here.

"And where's my winning kiss?" He asks.

"Where are those warm arms that hold me tightly?" I ask him back. He opens his arms and I jump into them. I wrap my legs around him and passionately kiss my boyfriend.

There's nothing more crash than dating another speedster.

* * *

And now its the end of this story. I had so much fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed reading, thanks for your reviews!

Want more Bart/Wally? Make a request I'll love to write more when I have time.


	12. Help

Hi guys! I'm back from a year of school and ready to upload new stories for you. I know I've taken a while it's been a whole 2 weeks since summer already and the main reason I haven't uploaded is because I've been fighting with myself :. So I wanted you guys to help me settle this. There are two things that have been pulling my hair out and here they are-

1. You see I need help! Since Young Justice is over I'm not sure if anyone reads YJ fanfics anymore. My good friend Water Bottle said people still read but I want to know about _you_ guys. You are the ones who read my stories and encouraged me to write and I'm looking for that encouragement again. I'll know if you guys still read fanfics if you review and answer to my question which is thing 2.

2. I have written stories for you guys! Too many really . . . and all of them I'm not really sure is worth uploading O.o. So before I just retire for good or upload stuff no one will read I wanted to ask you guys, what I should do? You have options. I'll give you a summary of each story I've started (not finished because I want your input later) and you can review which story I should upload. You can choose more than one or none or all (please don't choose all). You can write the letter of the story. And if you want you can even tell me why. Remember I LOVE reviews! And I'll follow your choose obediently my life is in your hands.

A. Meet You Half Way- Date, fight, leave, come home, make up, and repeat. Dick Grayson and Red Harper's life has been like that ever since Red proposed. Dick wants to get married but Red just doesn't want to get married. One day after a fight Dick nearly dies but in a twist of events he meets Wally West and immediately after meeting the red head his life has changed. For better or for worse?

B. Let's Play- It started off as an innocent card game. Until Jason decided to play. Game night never ended up this badly. Jason decided to find the winner of the game through an entirely different game. Sex. Everyone at the table was wrapped up into doing each other or else. The game wasn't supposed to involve their feelings no one was supposed to get hurt or fall in love. Boy, were they all wrong. (I actually like this one) characters involves; Dick, Wally, Red, Garfield, Bart, Jamie, Clark Kent, Conner, Tim and Jason. If you like or are interested in any of these pairings this is the story for you.

C. The Brother I Don't Want- Roy's in town and it's been 10 years since Red's had to actually talk to the guy. He instantly hates the fact that he has to live with Roy and Roy the same. Roy starts dating Wally and Red slowly knows what his brother's like. While Red himself has a big crush on Dick, Roy decides to help.

D. It's So On- For all my BartxWally fans out there. Bart and his gang have always hated Wally and his gang. They were always against each other in school activities and Bart's gang never played fair. Now Wally is sick of it and they're fighting back. The war breaks through and the rules are simple don't kill anyone and you're fine until the other team can't take it anymore. The pranks become serious and Bart and Wally start dating everything's a complicated mess at this point. And Wally's left to decide what to do. To love or to win?

E. Solving Dick Grayson- Wally's the new kid in school and he easily catches Dick's eye. As Dick forces himself on Wally and tries to get to know him he realizes Wally's a bit off. Okay more than off and as a son of a detective he'll find out what. (This story may need a name change)

F. None, as in you have a way better plot for me to write and I'm all ears honestly. I'd love to start writing for you guys again. All ideas are more than welcome. If and only if they're not completely weird and I can actually write it. If I can't think through the idea then how can I write it?

Thanks a lot guys for your help and being with me thus far. I hope to hear from you soon. Preferably before July or early July. Sorry for the short notice! But please, please, please review! And I hope you guys find this chapter. If I don't get a review by June 30th I'll PM those of you who reviewed my stories most. Or just give up.

BONUS! As a huge thank you for helping me I'll write the very last chapter of 'They Sky is the Limit' being my most popular story I wanted to give you guys an even better last chapter than the original. Believe me its good especially for the Jaime (Wally and Dick's daughter) fans out there. It will be added as a second chapter to the new story. And I will tell you that it is "The Sky is the Limit' each chapter so no one will be confused.

Thanks again for your help and hope to see you soon!


End file.
